


The Most Beautiful Thing

by seleenermparis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sappy, predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: "Allura lifted an eyebrow, "the second most beautiful thing? What is the first?" Not beta read (as always). Rather predictable, but who doesn't like cotton candy fluff?





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Insert standard legal crapola here regarding my lack of ownership.
> 
> Notes:  
> Sometimes, you just need a predictable story with just fluff. This is it. This story was written as a challenge from one of my friends. She challenged me to write a story in half an hour. This is the result.

** The Most Beautiful Thing **

_by Seleenermparis_

 

 

 

 

She hitched her breath as she felt it. His hand lightly placed on the small of her back, lightly escorting her out of the main castle doors to greet the ambassador, waiting for them. He must have mistaken it for gasping at the scenery because he offered, "I know, it's breath taking isn't it?"

 

She blushed and stammered. "Yes, it is lovely. It reminds me a bit of Altea."

 

"It's not just lovely." He blushed then confessed. "It's the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

 

Allura lifted an eyebrow, "the second most beautiful thing? What is the first?"

 

His blush deepened. He couldn't meet her eyes. He gathered some courage and opened his mouth to confess.

 

It was this inopportune moment the ambassador greeted them. He gave his people's traditional salutations and the couple returned the gesture by trying to repeat it. The exuberant magenta alien exclaimed, "Welcome! Welcome! It's an honor to host the Paladins of Voltron here! The Lord mighty and forever and eternity with a mighty fierce hand is waiting to meet you and the other Voltron Paladins: the defenders of the universe..."

 

The female Altean interrupted his lengthy, run-on sentence. "We are glad to be here. We should not keep his lordship waiting any longer though."

 

"Yes! Yes! We shouldn't do that. He would be very angry, quite angry. Most angry indeed. Yes, he would. The last time I was late, he threw me into the Pit of Despair for several hours." He trembled at the memory. "It was filled to the brim with Tanga flower fluff."

 

"That doesn't sound too bad." Shiro lifted an eyebrow.

 

"It is when you're allergic! I almost died!"

 

"Well then, we should probably go."

 

"Agreed! Agreed!" He exclaimed as he showed them the way through the palace.

 

As Allura and the ambassador lead them to the large audience hall, Shiro followed slightly behind. Once the large double doors opened and they were announced, the Black Paladin silently cursed at the other man's terrible timing. "You." He whispered under his breath, "you, Allura, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."


End file.
